Percy Jackson
The Odyssey Elite The son of the Greek water god Poseidon of his universe, Percy Jackson was resting at his home after a tiring adventure in bringing back the lightning bolt to Zeus from this universes Hermes son Luke, Percy's world was suddenly attacked by God of War Zeus and his Olympian gods help him to massacre all the gods of this world since they refused to join the thunder gods cause in taking over the Multi-Universe. Poseidon tells Percy to run, run far away from this battle as he can since he can't win this fight on his current state as he yet isn't able to tap into the full extent of his hidden godly powers. From a sort of miracle, the son of Poseidon was pulled into a white void that transported him into another universe, there Percy swore revenge against God of War Zeus and will help restore balance to his universes world before the humans realize that his fellow gods they yearn to love are evil and might dedicate to wiping them out and their planet's ecosystem in the process in a war they can't win. Percy Jackson's by his sad self was founded by Fairy Leviathan from the oceans and tells him that he must be lost and could help have a place to stay, if he wants to. Percy nods as a yes to this decision and Leviathan took him to see her leader of the Odyssey Elite Kaim Argonar, who told him to sit down have a nice cup of hot cocoa to talk over his story of who he is and why he is here. After hearing that war has reached into his world because of God of War Zeus, out of his willingness to master his powers, he asks Kaim that he needs a trainer with to help master his godly powers in order to be useful in the coming war. Percy Jackson was assigned by Fairy Leviathan to be his trainer in order to help improve his abilities to a greater level. As for what he gathered, Kaim then put into his thought of how determined and courageous the boy is in willing to fight against the overwhelming odds, despite the terrible outcome that befell upon his universe, thus he needs a strong commander like him willing to take action against enemy forces no matter how dangerous they are, giving him the rank of Fourth in Command. Meister of War He appeared again, along with the heroic members of The Odyssey Elite. LOTM: Monster Squad TBA Percy Jackson's Pokemon (crossover stories) Blastoise0.jpg|Blastoise (with Blastoisinite) Gallery PercyJackson1.jpg|Percy Jackson commanding the elements of water. percyjackson2.jpg|Persy Jackson manipulating water to form a solid trident in his hand. Category:Characters that hail from the Percy Jackson Universe Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Superhumans Category:Demigods Category:Son of Hero Category:Hybrid Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Trident Users Category:The Odyssey Elite Members Category:Fourth in Command Category:Apprentices Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Partial Human Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters hated by Baalbeck Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Logan Lerman Category:Characters in LOTM: Monster Squad